


Между истиной и правдой

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: После смерти Дамблдора Ремусу Люпину надо принять решение.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	Между истиной и правдой

— Дамблдор мертв.

Глухой, монотонный голос Джинни отразился от стен не хуже пронзительного визга и гулким эхом разлетелся по всему больничному крылу. А может, Ремусу просто показалось. Органы чувств порой играли с ним дурацкие шутки, особенно если вокруг рушился мир. Как в ноябре восемьдесят первого. Как прошлым летом. Как сейчас. 

— Как он умер? — откуда-то издалека прошептала Тонкс. — Что случилось?

Они все сейчас спрашивали «как» и «что» — кто вслух, кто про себя. Никаких «вы уверены?» или «не могу поверить». Странно: в охваченном войной, сходящем с ума мире если и было что-то вечное, неизменное, то это Альбус. Что бы ни происходило вокруг, солнце все равно будет вставать на востоке и где-то в горах Шотландии старый директор будет раздвигать тяжелые шторы, приветствуя новый день. Так почему же не хочется ни кричать, ни сомневаться, ни переспрашивать, ни хотя бы просто увидеть тело, прежде чем окончательно поверить? Нет, Гарри и Джинни не лгут, это Ремус знал совершенно точно, но на тридцать пятом году жизни он пусть и поздно, но все-таки усвоил, что правда и истина — далеко не одно и то же. Он заплатил высокую цену за этот урок, но, кажется, наконец-то запомнил. Так почему?..

— Его убил Снейп. — Голос Гарри звенел от ярости. Он по-прежнему говорил правду, и дело не только в том, что Гарри — по крайней мере, в таких вещах — не способен на ложь. Но в дополнение к этому Ремус слышал, как стучит кровь у Гарри в ушах — размеренно, чуть медленнее, чем обычно, как всегда бывает, когда в жизнь врываются напряженная боль и запоздалый бессильный страх. Пульс Гарри такой же, как секунду, минуту, три минуты назад, такой же, как до этих слов, а это всегда означает, что человек говорит искренне. Обостренный слух оборотня позволял Ремусу слышать то, что не предназначено для людей, то, что должно быть доступно только кому-то там, наверху, если он есть, конечно. У лжи есть четкие физические признаки, Ремус это знал. И ненавидел это знание. Он всегда отчаянно старался не полагаться на свои инстинкты, старался доверять лишь фактам и логике, и потому всю жизнь купался в водовороте недоверия к словам, мимике, жестам. Вот и сейчас знакомое, но все равно какое-то непривычное недоверие завопило в голос, и Ремус до боли стиснул руки, загоняя подальше вопросы и уточнения, те самые вопросы, которым почему-то не было место тогда, когда Джинни сказала о Дамблдоре. «Ты уверен?» Глупо: естественно, Гарри уверен. Гарри был на Астрономической башне, Гарри видел все своими глазами. 

— Снейп, — ошеломленно пробормотала Макгонагалл. — Мы все удивлялись… он так доверял… всегда… Снейп… — Минерва повторяла это имя снова и снова, как будто тоже не верила. Не в смерть Дамблдора не верила, а именно в это. — Не могу поверить…

— Снейп превосходно владеет окклюменцией, — сказал кто-то. Кто-то? Он сам. Ремус слышал собственный голос как чужой, и этим самым чужим голосом перечислял известные факты, словно пытаясь убедить в правоте Гарри всех… или себя. Нет, это не инстинкты, во всяком случае, не только они. Что-то не складывалось в этом паззле. И рассказ Гарри о пророчестве, о том, кто именно передал его Волдеморту, вопреки логике, внес еще больше сумятицы в творящееся безумие. 

— И Дамблдор поверил ему? Поверил, что Снейп сожалеет о смерти Джеймса? — Альбус ведь и в самом деле верил Снейпу. Это тоже подсказывали инстинкты, и какой-то частью своего сознания Ремус понял, что именно сейчас и именно в этом — несмотря на привычку, рассудок, несмотря на всю свою жизнь — он впервые не может им не доверять.

— Снейп и маму мою ни в грош не ставил, — горько сказал Гарри.

Внутренние часы организма — идеальные, как у всех оборотней, — щелкнули: «Полночь», — обозначая начало нового дня, и через минуту фрагменты паззла начали медленно сползаться в единую картину.

  
* * *

Ремус проснулся далеко за полдень в своих комнатах в Хогвартсе. На какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что последние три года — со всем счастьем и разочарованиями, со всеми потерями и открытиями — ему просто приснились, что он всего лишь очнулся после очередного полнолуния, и с минуты на минуту явится Дамблдор с неизменным вопросом о самочувствии профессора ЗоТИ. Потом Ремус вспомнил. 

Он остался в Хогвартсе, после боя, после ночи в больничном крыле, после разговора, который практически не помнил — по крайней мере, ту его часть, что была после рассказа о подслушанном пророчестве. В сознании по-прежнему — лихорадочно, расталкивая друг друга, — передвигались, пытаясь сложиться правильно, кусочки странного, почему-то казавшегося очень важным паззла. Правда, теперь уже этот процесс не мешал хотя бы немного сосредоточиться на окружающей действительности. 

Ремус осмотрелся. Он действительно был в своих комнатах. Точнее, в тех комнатах, которые занимал во время года работы в Хогвартсе. Тут почти ничего не изменилось — только письменный стол был девственно чист, да на книжных полках не хватало половины томов. Когда-то Ремус перетащил в свои комнаты чуть ни половину Хогвартской библиотеки, не только учебные пособия и профильные исследования, но и художественную литературу, пользуясь возможностью ознакомиться с последними новинками, на которые в обычной жизни не хватало денег. А старые, классические издания, и магические, и маггловские, и так стояли почти во всех предназначенных для долгого пребывания в замке апартаментах. Альбус с энтузиазмом забивал Хогвартс сказками и романами, сборниками стихов и рассказов, пьесами и даже философскими трактатами в старых маггловских переплетах. «Научиться более или менее сносно махать палочкой может каждый маг, — говорил он, — но даже наша жизнь не состоит только из магии. Рано или поздно это понимают все». Дамблдор был прав. Во всяком случае, когда после очередного спора с Северусом Ремус собрался перечитать «Государя», в библиотеке книги не оказалось: все экземпляры были на руках. А вот в его личных комнатах, проверить которые Ремус догадался только через пару дней, копия нашлась. Альбус всегда был предусмотрителен, и умел разбираться в людях. Неужели он мог так проколоться? 

Вопросы вертелись в голове, вопросы, успевшие стать риторическими — то ли за наполненную странными образами ночь, то ли за те три секунды, которые понадобились Гарри, чтобы произнести девять слов и вызвать на поверхность дремавшие воспоминания о годах учебы. Но Ремус все равно гнал от себя эти мысли, потому что в основе его сомнений лежало чувство, которое ему категорически не нравилось.

  
* * *

— Минерва?

— Да, Ремус, заходи.

На дверях директорского кабинета пока еще не было нового пароля. Не удивительно: в Хогвартсе царила полная неразбериха. Скорбная, стеснительная и пока еще тихая, но неразбериха. Уроки были отменены, экзамены отложены, но в Хогсмид уже начали съезжаться волшебники, пожелавшие проститься с Альбусом, а в Хогвартс потянулись родители, желающие забрать своих детей. Бродя по замку, Ремус успел наткнуться и на хаффлпаффца — имя которого напрочь забыл — с чемоданом в руках, и на вполголоса ругающихся Симуса Финнингана с матерью. И виноватые прощания, и время от времени нарушающие траурное молчание оживленные споры студентов с родителями — все было понятно и предсказуемо. Все, кроме звучавших то тут, то там ошеломленных вопросов: «Это и в самом деле правда?» 

— Что-нибудь случилось? — спросила Минерва. 

— Нет. Я просто… — Ремус и сам не знал, зачем пришел в кабинет директора. Наверное, затем, что просто привык, что, как бы ни злился на Дамблдора, именно сюда он приходил последние два года со всеми самыми мучительными сомнениями.

— Понимаю. — Минерва лихорадочно перекладывала бумаги на столе, так, словно ей хотелось занять себя хоть чем-то. 

— Вряд ли.

— Прости?

— Спасибо, что разрешила остаться, — быстро поправился Ремус. И тут же обругал себя: пришел сомневаться, так сомневайся. И нечего слушать инстинкты, твердящие, что с Макгонагалл сейчас бесполезно говорить и Снейпе. 

— Не за что, — Минерва чуть улыбнулась, горько и очень знакомо. — Все равно придется приводить в порядок все гостевые комнаты. В Хогсмиде уже не хватает места на всех желающих. А ведь еще и суток не прошло… — голос чуть дрогнул, и Макгонагалл сжала кулаки, стараясь взять себя в руки. 

— Я сегодня уеду, — кивнул Ремус. 

— В этом нет необходимости. 

— Я в самом деле не собирался задерживаться. — Точнее было бы сказать «не собирался оставаться». — Минерва… — Ремус запнулся и перевел взгляд на появившийся ночью портрет Альбуса. Стало легче. — Неужели он мог так ошибиться?

— Выходит, мог, — отрезала Макгонагалл. 

— И тебе ничего не кажется странным? 

— Странностей у нас хватает, — горько усмехнулась Минерва. — Если ты сможешь узнать у Гарри, чем они с… Альбусом занимались прошлой ночью… 

— Я не об этом.

— А я — об этом. — Такого холодного тона из уст своего бывшего декана Ремус не слышал даже в адрес Сириуса после случая с Визжащей Хижиной. 

— Гарри ничего не скажет. Так решил Дамблдор. 

— Что ж, ему виднее.

— Значит, в этом ты Дамблдору по-прежнему доверяешь? — вырвалось у Ремуса раньше, чем он успел схватить себя за язык. 

Минерва стукнула по столу кулаком так, что в окнах задрожали стекла.

— И ты туда же! Поверил?! Вспомнил про Лили — и поверил?! Первого купившегося на эту байку Снейп уже убил! Хочешь того же для себя?

— Нет, — соврал Ремус. Не то что бы он стремился умереть, просто чем дальше, тем чаще Ремус ловил себя на чувстве, что ему все равно. Правда, в бою это проходило. Пока проходило.

— Извини, — вздохнула Минерва. — Просто… не надо об этом. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Ремус. Он и в самом деле понял: не стоило об этом заговаривать. По крайней мере, сейчас. Инстинкты опять не подвели. Как и сотню, миллион раз до этого, как и всегда. Пусть Ремус старался к ним не прислушиваться, но это не значит, что он не слышал и не помнил.

Вот только те же самые инстинкты вот уже часов четырнадцать твердили одно и то же: что бы ни произошло вчера на Астрономической башне, последние два года Северус Ордену не лгал.

  
* * *

Ремус сидел в библиотеке, в третий раз сверяя по таблице постоянные в составленной нумерологической формуле. Смысла в этом не было никакого: и постоянную Грэмма, и число омега, и все другие величины Люпин прекрасно помнил наизусть. В последний год им постоянно приходилось пользоваться формулами для модификации того заклинания, над которым он сейчас работал. Ремус и сам понимал, что просто оттягивает момент, когда придется перестать рассчитывать, думать, сопоставлять и понимать, — и начать действовать. Самому, без поддержки Альбуса или Сириуса. Хотя все это именно из-за них. Ради них, как бы глупо это ни звучало в последнем случае. Из-за двенадцати лет, которые Сириус провел в Азкабане, — потому что Ремус поверил логике и фактам, очевидным доказательствам и свидетельствам очевидцев, а не тому, что тогда еще тихо нашептывали всю жизнь отрицаемые звериные инстинкты. Потому что Ремус поверил той правде, которую слышал со всех сторон, и даже не подумал попытаться найти истину. И из-за того дня, когда Люпин впервые увидел почерневшую руку Дамблдора и впервые услышал оттенок настоящей, а не обыденно-вежливой лжи в его обычном «все в порядке, Ремус». Может, именно поэтому они так легко, без малейшего, вполне естественного сомнения приняли сообщение о его смерти? Потому что в глубине души догадались, почувствовали, кто раньше, кто позже, но поняли, что это начало конца, и вопрос только в сроках. И в той пользе, которую такой человек, как Альбус Дамблдор, просто не мог не попытаться извлечь даже из собственной смертельной раны. Фрагменты паззла сложились в невероятную, безумную, но отвратительно четкую картину, игнорировать которую было… сложно. Но не невозможно.

Ремус чертыхнулся, зло захлопнул справочник, подхватил свои расчеты и книгу и отправился в свои комнаты. Мадам Пинс проводила его рассеянным взглядом. В другой день Ремусу крепко досталось бы за такое своевольство, но сегодня все были слишком шокированы и растерянны, чтобы обращать внимание хоть на что-то. Нужно время. Им всем, и самому Ремусу, наверное, тоже. Чтобы набраться решимости. Чтобы рискнуть и поверить — не Снейпу, и не Альбусу, а самому себе. Своим выводам и умозаключениям, вполне логичным, но все равно изначально основанным на том, что Ремус отрицал всю жизнь — на его обостренных инстинктах. Мерлин, на это не только суток — на это года может не хватить. Вот только Ремус чувствовал все сильнее, что сегодня — это все, что у него осталось.

  
* * *

— К вам мисс Тонкс, — возвестил сэр Лаклесс. Во всяком случае, все звали его именно так, хотя Ремус сильно сомневался, что это и в самом деле портрет знаменитого рыцаря из сказки. 

— Тонкс? Что она здесь делает? 

Сэр Лаклесс выразительно возвел очи горе. 

Ремус не знал, сколько просидел, уставившись в одну точку и держа наготове палочку. В таком состоянии заклинание Патронуса может и не получится, но он даже не попытался. И Тонкс… Неужели что-то случилось? Вполне возможно. Теперь, когда Альбуса нет, все возможно.

Видимо, сжалившись над его растерянной физиономией, сэр Лаклесс снизошел до объяснений:

— Вероятно, она решила, что наступило завтра. 

В первую секунду Ремус его не понял:

— Завтра? — Потом до него дошло. — Ох, черт!

Они ведь и в самом деле о чем-то говорили вчера, точнее, сегодня ночью, и в больничном крыле, и по дороге сюда. О чем-то? Все о том же. О них, точнее, о том, почему никакого «них» нет. И Ремус в самом деле пообещал Тонкс продолжить этот разговор «завтра». Слова, фразы всплывали в голосе фрагментарно, обрывками, но, несмотря на это, отказываться от данного обещания Ремус не умел. Хотя какое, к Мордреду, обещание? Не в нем дело. Дело в рациональных сомнениях и в навострившем уши волке — до полнолуния далеко, но это у его инстинктов на поводу идет сейчас человек, и волк не может не проснуться. Это его сила, его суть и его зов. А если открыть дверь… Если открыть дверь, то не будет никакого «если». Можно будет просто уснуть, забыть обо всем, включая ноющую боль потери, о которой так старался не думать, и утонуть в чужой любви. Разве не об этом мечтают люди? Просто быть любимым. Разве есть лучший способ противостоять смерти? 

И в этот момент Ремус впервые за свою сознательную жизнь почувствовал, что внутренние часы организма, отмерявшие время лунных циклов лучше любого календаря, сообщавшие время точнее любого хронометра, замерли. Как зверь перед прыжком. То ли пропасть, то ли развилка, то ли узел вероятностей, о которых любят порассуждать прорицатели. У него есть только сегодня. Только оставшееся до полуночи время — на решение, на прыжок в неизвестность, на единственный настоящий для оборотня вызов. Шанс на величайшую ошибку, платить за которую будут другие, или на искупление, в возможность которого уже перестал верить. Шанс узнать, точно и наверняка, может ли сидящая в нем тварь принести в этот мир хоть что-то светлое. 

— Меня нет, — через минуту — через вечность — выдавил Ремус, и быстро, словно боясь передумать, выскочил в потайную дверь. Расчеты он, разумеется, забыла на столе, но они ему и в самом деле не нужны.

  
* * *

— Ты охренел?! — с порога, даже не потрудившись рассмотреть, где находится его собеседник, завопил Снейп. — Ты чем думаешь, кретин гриффиндорский?! Задницей?! Послать Патронуса — даже ты не можешь быть таким идиотом!

— И тебе здравствуй. Снейп, — усмехнулся Ремус. На то, чтобы оплести небольшой сарайчик на пустыре в пригороде Лондона сетью сигнализационных и охранных чар, ушло почти шесть часов. И еще час Ремус ждал. Отправил Патронуса — модифицированное заклинание не позволило бы увидеть его никому, кроме адресата, но Снейпу это знать не обязательно, — и ждал. Даже без нетерпения. Но палочку все равно держал наготове. 

— Не боишься, что сейчас сюда вломится толпа Упивающихся? — Снейп, похоже, взял себя в руки. 

— Нет, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Ремус. — А ты не боишься, что сейчас сюда вломится толпа авроров?

На лице Снейпа не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Ремус все равно почувствовал поднявшуюся и разлетевшуюся по комнате волну страха. Неужели Снейп об этом не подумал? Не похоже на известного параноика, уступавшего в этом смысле только Аластору. 

Именно это Ремус и сказал вслух. А потом спросил — чтобы успокоить начинавшего не на шутку волноваться Снейпа, а не чтобы и в самом деле проверить:

— Что я сказал тебе, когда мы два года назад встретились на площади Гриммо?

— Что я правильно добивался твоего увольнения, — буркнул Снейп. — Что, теперь передумал? Или хочешь дуэли? Вполне в гриффиндорском стиле, только ты проиграешь. 

— Как любезно с твоей стороны меня предупредить, — улыбнулся Ремус, пряча палочку в карман мантии. Она не понадобиться. — Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то мог бы подумать, что ты обо мне заботишься. 

— Ты пьян? — вполне серьезно поинтересовался Снейп. 

— Пожалуй. — Свобода и уверенность в том, что ты не ошибся, пьянят сильнее алкоголя. А он и в самом деле не ошибся — потому что от Снейпа пахнет такой болью, что Минерве и не снилось. Ремус чувствовал это не предназначенное для людей нечто так же остро и безошибочно, как всегда, но почему-то это больше не казалось неправильным. — Но в нашем случае существенно только то, что ты пришел. Точнее, примчался, не разбирая дороги — даже о защитных чарах забыл. Так боишься, что тебя раскроют? 

— Нет, ты не пьян. Ты свихнулся, — спокойно, как доказанный наукой факт, констатировал Снейп. 

— Альбус, вероятно, тоже, — кивнул Ремус. И успел заметить, что Снейп дернулся вперед, словно собираясь ударить его за эти слова. — Как ты, во имя Мерлина, в таком состоянии общаешься с… ними? 

Вероятно, вопрос оказался слишком неожиданным, потому что Снейп вдруг разом растерял весь свой боевой настрой.

— Что тебе надо, Люпин?

— Не уверен, что я сам это знаю, Северус. — При этих словах Снейп вздрогнул и, кажется, с трудом подавил желание протереть глаза. Ремусу понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять, почему. — Знаешь, пару минут назад я бы сказал, что мне нужен ответ на вопрос «зачем», но сдается мне, я его уже получил.

  
* * *

— Ты только усложнил нам жизнь, глупый оборотень, — рыкнул Снейп. Два часа увиливаний и словесной эквилибристики, пусть и закончились его полным поражением, не прошли для Снейпа даром: он явно полностью восстановил контроль над собой. — Кто бы подумал, что ты окажешься таким доверчивым. 

— В самом деле, странно получилось, — согласился Ремус, думая о другом. О том, что все получается очень глупо, но оно получается. Есть ли в этом хоть какая-то логика? Сириуса уже год как нет в живых, так откуда эта уверенность, что если ты поможешь хоть кому-то не загнать себя в ту же ловушку из чувства вины и чужого недоверия, то и в самом деле станет легче? И снова по-настоящему захочется жить. — Не вздумай пробовать стереть мне память. Я не знаю, как этот щит среагирует на заклятье забвения. 

— Рано или поздно ты этот щит снимешь, — предрек Снейп. — И я тебя просто убью. Ставки слишком высоки. 

— Не дождешься, — отпарировал Ремус. И рассмеялся. Не этой банальной шутке, разумеется, а тому, что впервые за последний год заявление о желании жить было правдой. — И ты врешь, кстати. Ты меня не убьешь. 

— Думаешь, не смогу?

— Знаю, что не хочешь.

— Откуда ты, такой знающий, только выискался? — вздохнул Снейп, видимо, не собираясь оспаривать очевидное. 

— К сожалению, из Гриффиндора. Не спеши радоваться. Я имею в виду всего лишь то, что у нас на факультете не в почете ментальная магия. Придется тебе учить меня окклюменции. 

— Не поможет, — фыркнул Снейп. — Тебе не окклюменции надо учиться, тебе надо учиться врать. Как видишь, дело безнадежно. 

— Ты опять говоришь неправду, — сообщил Снейпу Люпин. — Насчет безнадежности. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. То, что касается искусства обмана, имеет смысл. — Ремус улыбнулся. Идти по подсказанным инстинктами дорожкам было неожиданно приятно. — Что ж, научишь меня еще и этому. Изворачиваться, лгать, хитрить. — Он на секунду запнулся, но все же произнес вслух пришедшую в голову непривычную шутку: — В общем, быть оборотнем. 

Снейп рассмеялся. Впервые за сегодняшний день и — Люпин был в этом уверен — за последний год. 

— Мое мнение, я так понимаю, тебя не интересует?

— Ну почему же? — дипломатично возразил Ремус. — Очень интересует. Как ты думаешь, с чего лучше начать: с окклюменции или с искусства быть оборотнем? 

— Чтоб тебя соплохвосты покусали! — от души выругался Снейп. И добавил: — С окклюменции. Доставай палочку. 

Ремус кивнул и полез в карман. 

В ту секунду, когда он коснулся пальцами теплого дерева, привычно щелкнули внутренние часы. Полночь. 

Ремус улыбнулся и вытащил палочку, медленно и торжественно, словно салютуя уходящему дню — самой шаткой и самой важной ступеньке в лестнице его жизни.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
